


Seguridad Rota

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tiene unas medidas de seguridad establecidas para su vida. No le sienta demasiado bien que intenten quitárselas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguridad Rota

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito antes del 3x19. Tenía ganas de escribir y he escuchado muchos comentarios de esa escena, así que acá esta. Sin betear. Espero les guste!

Blaine es un poco maniaco, un poco controlador con cada detalle de su ropa, su cabello y sus modales. No lo hace porque quiera dominar las cosas, simplemente, la vida le ha enseñado a ser así para mantenerse seguro.

Así que cuando Brittany le dice que se quite el gel para el cabello si quiere seguir en la Prom, Blaine se siente fatal. Porque paso horas arreglándose para verse bien para Kurt, porque odia la manera en que su cabello se ve al natural y porque detesta con todo su corazón cambiar cosas de si mismo tan radicalmente, salirse de su rutina.

Lleva gel desde pequeño para no molestar a su padre con su cabello desprolijo y ya de adolescente para que los chicos de su antigua escuela no lo identificaran tan fácilmente. Y que ahora lo obliguen a sacárselo para permanecer en un lugar le parece intolerable.

Pero se da media vuelta y va hacia el baño de chicos porque esta es la noche de Kurt y quiere hacerlo feliz. Quiere que sea su noche perfecta y permanecer junto a él y crearle más recuerdos felices antes de que se vaya a Nueva York y lo pierda un poquito.

Abre la llave de un manotazo, he intenta quitarse el gel de la cabeza. El agua está muy fría y la música resuena por las paredes, los gritos de la gente que se la está pasando bien mientras él pelea con su pelo y con su rabia, intentando no enfadarse con Britt pero no lográndolo, porque ella es adorable pero no tiene ningún derecho a meterse con él.

Intenta no mojarse demasiado la ropa, ni arrancarse tanto cabello. Se muerde un poco los labios para evitar llorar, no quiere hacerlo, pero no puede evitar que unas lágrimas se le escapen.

Se mira en el espejo al terminar, claramente es un desastre pero Kurt lo está esperando, así que intenta ahogar su enfado y llegar lo más pronto posible con él, porque si no lo hace, saldrá corriendo de la escuela.

Todo sea por hacer feliz a Kurt.


End file.
